Baby Danes
by Luke'sGirl
Summary: It was for a fiction request thing, and I'm late at posting. It is a JJ baby story.
1. Are my boobs bigger?

This is for a baby fanficthing the was put on by A-Karana and I am sooooo late placing my story!!! I am SOOOOOO Sorry!!! I have my reasons, but you probably don't care to hear them so I won't give them. But I am placing my story now, and I will give the prompt at the end of my story!!!

Disclaimer--Do ya really think I own Gilmore Girls, 'cause if ya do, you are all kinds of crazy!!!

* * *

Dialogue from episode 6.01

Lorelai and Luke are in bed. Lorelai is nearly asleep and Luke is sitting up, looking at his hands.

LORELAI: Was this mattress always this comfortable?

LUKE: I think so.

LORELAI: 'Cause it seems so much more comfortable. Pause. We should drink Zima and have sex every single night.

LUKE: Okay.

LORELAI: Okay. Good night.

LUKE: Night. Pause. So when I said "what about the kids", I didn't mean "what about our kids". I mean, yes, obviously, what about our kids? But I didn't mean we had to have any kids. 'Cause we don't. But - we can, I just didn't want you to think that I was laying down some kind of a mandate. I mean, kids. It's plural, so it sounds like a lot. But we can just have one kid, one's fine, or more if you want more, or we don't have to have any kids. We could just get a plant.

LORELAI sleepy: What?

LUKE: Nothing.

LORELAI: Okay.

LUKE: I bought a house, Twickham house. I bought it for us. I don't have it anymore. I could probably get it back, but I just thought you should know. I bought it. For the kids, that we don't have to have. It's a big house, and we don't have to fill it up with kids, you know? We could, we could get furniture. Go shopping for a couch, or get some end tables. He sighs. I hat shopping for furniture. For me, kids are easier.

LORELAI: I love shopping.

LUKE: Go to sleep.

LORELAI: Mmkay.

LUKE: Is this really happening?

LORELAI opens her eyes and smiles: Yes. It's really happening.

Luke smiles and lays down. Lorelai sits up suddenly.

LORELAI: You bought a house without telling me?

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: A house? I mean, a house is huge!

LUKE: Yeah, I know, that's why I told you.

LORELAI: A house full of kids?

LUKE: No, a plant, don't forget the plant.

LORELAI: Please don't do that, okay? Or, any other address or life changing decisions? Please include me in!

LUKE: I will. I am. I'm sorry. I won't. Pause. I will.

LORELAI: Okay.

They settle back down.

LUKE: Sorry.

LORELAI: Kids would be good.

Luke grins.

---okay from here on the story is all mine---

_Luke wants kids... wow I didn't think he would, I mean he doesn't seem like the type to want children. Huh? Who woulda thought? Learn something new everyday. Oh well, I tell Sookie in the morning, right now I need to sleep...completely exusted from the copious amounts of Zima and sex we just had._

* * *

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into Sookies house the next day. Sookie was still on maturnity leave with the new baby Martha. 

"Hey Lorelai, what brings you here so early?"

"Oh not much, just thought you would like to hear the newest news on the streets of Stars Hollow, just happened last night."

"Oh oh oh what is it? What is it?"

"Welllllllll..."

"Don't drag it out, I can't stand the suspense you know that."

"Fine...Luke and I are getting Married."

"EEEEEE!!!" Sookie Screeched succeeding in waking the sleeping infant. "Oh man, I woke Martha, just a second."

"Hey, I'll get her." Lorelai offered and walked into the baby's room.

"Okay."

Just a couple minutes later Lorelai walks back out, now cradling a fussing Martha in her arms.

"You know, you are really good with children."

"You think so?" _I'm not that good with children, I mean sure I had Rory, but I never considered myself good with children, just capable of putting up with them. But one things for sure, nothing feels better than holding a newborn infant in your arms._

"Yeah I really do, for some reason children really cling to you, and not to mention Rory, you had her at 16."

"Well it's good you think so, because Luke told me last night he would like to have kids sometime in the near future."

"EEEEEE!!!" Sookie screeched again.

And well so did Martha. "Oh, shusss baby, its okay." Lorelai tried to calm the crying infant and she succeeded.

"Oh sorry, Lorelai...Hey see, you are great with babies, she is usually so difficult to calm, thanks."

"No problem, but am I ready to have children, and can I even concieve? I mean I'm not 16 anymore."

That's right you are not 16 anymore, you are definatly ready to have children and once again Rory, you can concieve."

"But my biological clock is clicking."

"You're not that old, plus I'm older than you and I just have Martha."

"Not that much older, but yeah I guess you are right. This is so exciting, I'm getting married to a wonderful man, and I'm gonna start a family, and...and..."

"And what?"

"Well along with the good news, there is bad news."

"What?"

"Rory decided to drop out of Yale, and my parents are stabbing me in the back."

"Oh that's not good."

"No it's not, but I don't really want to talk about it right now, I just want to focus on the good news."

"We can do that Lorelai."

"Thanks Sookie."

"You're welcome."

They just stood there in the silence lost in the idea of a new marriage until Martha started once again began to cry.

"Oh I think she hungry Sook, that's one thing I can not help with."

"It's okay."

"Hey I think I'm gonna get going, I told Luke I wouldn't be too long."

"Alright, see you later, and congrats."

"Thanks. Bye." Lorelai began to leave.

"Bye...Oh one more thing, Jackson wants to have a baptism for the babies, would you be willing to be Davey's Godmother."

"Yeah, definately, thanks Sook." They hugged and Martha put in her thoughts on that with a loud scream.

"Yeah, well I got to feed her Bye."

"Good-bye."

* * *

---About 3 weeks later.---

"Whose idea was this again?" Lorelai whined to Luke, they were shopping for babyshower clothing.

"I don't know why you are complaining, you like shopping, usually it's me who is upset about shopping. And it was your idea, as soon as you got back from Sookies, you set up a day when we could both take of to go."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't know then that I would feel like crap when we aould go."

"So why don't we go home and come back tomorrow?"

"Because it will be back tomorrow, I have been feeling like this for a few days now."

"Oh, what's wrong."_ Why didn't she tell me she was feeling bad before?_

"I'm not sure, I just don't feel right, and I'm kinda nausous"

"Alright, maybe you are getting the flu or something."

"I hope not, I despise throwing up."

"I know. Let's just hurry and then you can get home and relax."

"That sounds like a good idea."

They went into a really nice dress store.

"Oh..Luke..look at this one, it is beautiful, I really like it. And they one have 2 in store." It was a teal halter top dress very simple, classy, and just plain good lookin'.

"Looks good, go try it on so we can get it and go."

She walks in and tries it on. _It's a little small around my chest. I grabbed the right size, why doesn't it fit?_

"Hey Luke, come in here for a second."

"No."

"Yes, please."

"Fine."

She turns to face him."

"Are my boobs getting bigger?"

* * *

Please review!!! I know my timing is a little off, but oh well, please review!!! And this is once again for a fictathon and I am so late in posting, but I guess late is better than never at all.

REVIEW even if it is criticizim, it make better writers!!!


	2. Hey Luke

Updating again--thanks for the review!!! But I'm just little greedy and want more for this chapter! 

Once again Gilmore Girls is not mine, if it was tuesday would not be the last episode!!!

Okay I need to tell you guys about Rory in this story. She wanted to drop out of school, but the Gilmores followed through with Lorelai's plan and she is going back to Yale, but she is angry with her mother for going behind her back, and triple teaming her.

* * *

"Uhh, um,...I..well..um" Luke had no idea what to say. 

"They are, aren't they?"

"Ummm...It's not a bad thing." Luke was so embarrassed, and people outside could hear what they were saying, and he didn't like that.

"Well, no, but this dress won't fit." _Damn it, I really really love this dress. Why are my boobs bigger._

"It fits perfect everywhere else, so can't you take it out a bit in the chest?" _That dress does look damn good. Why are her boobs bigger?_

"I guess I could."

"Good, this is a very nice dress." _Veeeerrrry nice dress, like I-want-to-strip-her-of-it-right-now very nice dress._

"Yeah, I really like it."

"So crisis over?" _Please be over._

"For now, but I still don't know why my boobs are bigger."

"We'll figure it out." Luke gave her a small kiss, for reassurance. But Lorelai had different ideas and put her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss. However Luke pulled away and looked around, even though they were in a small room with a door and four wall seperating them from other customers.

"We'll finish this later."

"Good." Then he whispered. "Your boobs are find, I still like them."

"Very funny, now get out while I change."

"Fine." Luke left the dressing room and about 5 minutes later Lorelai walked out. He wrapped his arm around her sholder as they paid and left the store.

* * *

---Later that day, Luke went to the diner.--- 

Ring Ring Ring

_Come on answer, please Rory, answer!_

_'This is Rory, leave a message at the beep.'_ Beep

"Rory, this is your mother, and I seriously need a mother daughter talk with you, I might be...well call me back and we will talk about it, please, Rory, I really need your help."

* * *

---Later that night.--- 

Luke and Lorelai were watching Casablanca. They were on the couch, Lorelai leaning into Luke's shoulder, Luke twirling her hair in his hand. About 45 minutes into in movie, Luke noticed something was different with Lorelai.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Lorelai didn't really hear Luke. She sat up and faced him.

"Are you okay?" He was truely conserned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well as much as I hate your comentary on movies, when you don't do it, something is wrong."

"Oh..." She really didn't want to tell him what was on her mind, she wanted Rory. "Umm...I'm just tired, I've had an exahasting day."

"Okay, do you want to go to bed?"

" No, let's go ahead and finish the movie."

"Okay." Luke laid on the couch, on his side, inviting Lorelai to lay next to him in his arms.

---About 30 minutes later---

Ring Ring Ring

Lorelai got up from her very comfy position to answer the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hey mom, you called. You said you needed help." Rory was kinda worried but she was still a little angry at her mother and grandparents.

Lorelai looked towards the living room, as if she could tell if Luke could hear them.

"Umm...Yeah, about that...I..just a second, I need to go upstairs."

"Uhh...okay." Rory was sorta confused.

"Hey Luke, I'm gonna go to the bedroom and talk to Rory, really quick, I'll be right back."

"Okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah hon, I'll be back, just continue with the movie."

Luke was even more so worried now after that weird conversation. She never spoke to Rory in private unless it was important girly stuff.

"Rory, you still there?"

"Yeah mom, now tell me what's going on."

"Ok, I might be pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do."

"Wow. I mean really wow. What, when, how?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't really want to know the how, and as for the when, about 3 weeks ago, after he proposed, we drank, and drank, and drank some more, then well you know what happens, and now I might be pregnant."

"Wow."

"Okay enough with the wows, what do I do?"

"Well have you told Luke yet?"

"No."

Mommm. You need to."

"I know, I know, but how?"

"You just do."

"Alright, I need to get back downstairs do he doesn't worry."

"Okay, tell him me, and call me tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Rory, love ya."

"Love you too, mom."

Lorelai just sat on her and soon to be Luke's bed, think of how she was goning to tell him. He did want kids, or at least he saidin his drunken, post-sex, vunerable time.

She gets off the bed and walks down the stairs, back into the living room.

"Hey Luke..."

* * *

I know, sorta short, but I wanted Luke's reaction to be another chapter. REVIEW!!! please please please

Alright, I'll try to update really soon, probably this weekend or Monday. I want at least 8-10 reviews, but I would love more.

What did you guys think of the finale?

I was content, but not extremely happy.

Put you r thoughts in your reviews.


	3. He said we!

Update update update!!!

Oh and its not mine!!!

* * *

She didn't know what or how to tell him. Shw wasnt even sure if she was pregnant. Maybe she should take a test first then tell him. She wasn't sure. Would he be happy? Is it too soon? All these thoughts were rolling through her head, she was scared. 

"Luke..."

"Ya Lorelai?"

She slowly continued down the stairs and into the living room. Should she tell him or should she wait?

"Lorelai...did you want something?" Luke called from the couch. Wondering what was up with her, she was acting very strange.

"Ummm... Could we talk right now?" Lorelai sat on the couch indian style, facing Luke.

"Sure I guess. What do you want to talk about?" Luke was getting really worried. _What is up with her? Something has been wrong all day._

"Well..." _To tell or not to tell?_ "Nevermind." _Not to tell._

"Lorelai? What is it?"

"Nothing. I forgot what I was going to say."

Okay, now Luke's worries were turning to anger. "No Lorelai, you didn't, so tell me what it is. You are starting to worry me. What is wrong."

"Nothing, there is no reason to worry." _Jeeze just drop it Luke._

"You have been acting strange all day. Something is up and I want to know what it is."

"I haven't been acting different. I'm just fine, so drop it. OK, lets just get back to the movie then go to bed."

"No."

"Luke! Nothing is wrong, I'm just fine! Just drop it!"

Luke just grunted/scoffed and turned back to the television, his arms crossed over his chest, and a more than usual frown showed on his face. Lorelai wasn't shocked at him distance but she wasn't happy either. That was a little more than a spat, but not quiet a fight.

The movie was over just a little later, not a word was spoken as the went up the stairs to get ready for bed. Luke was supposed to say over, but he wasnt really sure if he should, but either way, he need to find out what was wrong.

As they prepared for bed in an uncomfortable silence, Luke was pondering of a way to bring up the topic. He laid in bed while Lorelai finished brushing her teeth.

"You know you look beautiful." Luke sat up in bed against the headboard.

"I feel sick to my stomach." He leaned forward at that. And she crawled in bed.

"Sorry, do you want some sprite or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, maybe it will help."

Luke got off the bed, and went down stairs, to fix her drink. When he got back, she wasn't in the bedroom.

"Lore..." He heard her gag, and saw that the bathroom door was shut.

He set the drink down on the bedstand and ran to the bathroom, went in, and held her hair, just in time for her to lose her dinner.

"Uggg... this sucks." She said when she had finished.

"Yeah I know Lorelai." Luke got up from the floor, and got a wet rag so she could wipe her mouth.

"Throwing up is the worst."

"Why are you throwing up Lorelai?" _Maybe she will tell me what is wrong now._

"I'm not sure, I have just been feeling crappy for a while. Maybe it's the flue." _Or maybe I'm pregnant._

"Lorelai...please, I hate seeing you feel bad, please just tell me what's going on?"

Lorelai took in a deep breathe and sighed.

"I..." And she leaned over the toilet just in time.

"Uggg. I hate this!"

"Lorelai..."

"I might..." She mumbled the rest.

"What?"

"I said, I might be pregnant." _It's out now._

"Oh...Wow..ummm." _Holy...what the...Oh my..._

"Yeah..."

Luke just sat there.

"Luke..Luke...LUKE!"

"Huh?"

"I need to know what is going through that ball-cap-covered head of yours."

"I don't know...I mean we had a small talk about this when we got engaged, but I wasn't expecting this so soon."

"Oh." Lorelai wasn't sure what he was feeling in this paricular situation.

Luke could hear the confusion in her voice. And was getting ready to question her tone when she leaned over the toilet to vomit again. He swftly moved into action, pulling her hair back and softly rubbing her back, comforting her. When she was finished he began to speak.

"I'm happy about this Lorelai, just so you know, I'm elated." A large grin quickly spread acrossed his face as he told her his feeling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lorelai, I just didn't expect you to get pregnant so soon, I mean we weren't even trying."

"You don't always have to try to get pregnant, to get pregnant...Rory."

"I know, I just..." He took a deep breathe and a mixed expression of wonder, excitment, and disbelief was showing on his face, and he didn't really know how to express these feelings, he wasn't usually the type to wear his heart on his sleave. So he did what he knew best, use actions to show his feeling, he leaned in to kiss Lorelai, but she stopped him.

"Wha..." He questioned.

"I need to wash out my mouth first."

"Oh...yeah." He blushed a bit, was just so caught up in the excitment.

Lorelai stood up slowly so not to upset her stomach, and went to the sink and began brushing her teeth. As she did this, Luke walked up flush behind her, wrapped his hands around her, and asked her if she was feeling any better.

"Yeah, my worries about how you would react are gone, now that I know you are happy."

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be, I was the one who brought up the topic of children?"

"I don't know, just nerves, that's all." She shrugged.

"Lorelai, I am so happy, I...I...what about you? How do you feel about this?"

To be completely honest Lorelai wasn't exactly sure how she felt about having another kid. She didn't even know for sure she was pregnant. She really didn;t want to raise another child alone, sure Luke said he was happy, but would he be ther for her?

The pause in her response scared Luke. Was she happy? Upset? What was going through her head? He pulled awat from her and she turned around in his arms. His face questioning her.

"I'm not sure Luke. I haven't completely wrapped my head around this yet."

"So you're not happy?" Luke's disappointment was evident.

"I didn't say that Luke." Lorelai was getting a little angry at Luke for being angry at her.

"Well didn't say you were happy." He dropped his arms to his side, and stepped back a step.

"That doesn't mean I'm not...I just haven't thought about it enough."

"What is there to think about? We're pregnant, we're having a baby, I'm exciteted, why can't you share that with me?" His voice was despret, and hurt.

A small smile showed on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"You said we." She said soflty.

"Well, yeah, it's our kid." Lorelai leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"You said we...you said we." she mumbled against he lips."

He pulled away. "Yes, yes I did...we are going to have a baby and raise it together."

She nodded her head, kissed him again, and pushed him backwards through the doorway leaning to the bedroom, onto the bed, sitting.

"We are going to have a baby Luke. A baby."

"Yeah, and first thing tomorrow we will call the doctor, to do a test and annouce it officially."

"Good plan, but right now we are going to celabrate it offically." She moved to strattle his legs, sitting on his lap, she began to unbutton his flannel.

He leaned to kiss her and whisphered..."Good plan."... right before his lips met hers.


	4. Silent Communication

Yeah, Yeah I know, it has been a long time since I have updated. Sorry, I have reasons, but typing them here would be a waste of valueable updating time. Soooooo..here we go.

And duh...I don't own any of it or I would have made the show run differently.

* * *

Around 4:43 the next morning, Luke's internal clock woke him. As he slowly roused, the events of the previous day began to come back into memory. Lorelai might be pregnant, was more than likely pregnant. He needed to get up and open the diner, then remind Lorelai to call the doctor. 

Luke slowly rolled over, to look at Lorelai. She didn't know this, but every morning when he had the chance, Luke watched her, studied her, adored her. Every night, they fell asleep in each others arms, however by the time the morning came, they had seperated. So Luke would roll on his side and just look at her.

He would always think about how lucky he is to have such an amazing woman. She is intellegent, beautiful, never-tiring, and she has just agreed to marry him. This mornig's thoughts went to a new topic. Lorelai was pregnant, pregnant with his child. The idea was unbelievable. Luke had always wanted a family. He lost his so early in life, is was unfair. But now, he was going to be a father.

As he was thinking, he reached an arm over, and gentley touched her belly. Carefully he laid his hand over the soft, smooth skin, and he spread his fingers. His hand just laid there. Luke knew, that right beneth his fingers was his child. He closed his eyes as a tear quietly slipped down his cheek, as he began to move his hand, to caress the area that is housing his every-growing child.

Little did he know, that ever since his hand touched Lorelai she had be awake. She was revelling in his comforting touch. When his hand began to move she opened her eyes, to be greeted with a tear drop, falling from Luke's closed eyes. She quietly moved her ahnd and placed it on his moist and stubbley cheek.

His eyes stayed closed and he rubbed his face in her hand. Luke blinked his eyes open and was met with a pair of soft blue eyes looking directly into his slightly darker ones. He gave her a soft smile to let her know, that nothing was wrong. That his tear was one of joy, and disbelief.

They have been masters of communication, for many years. Their verbal banters are ones that will go down in record books, because of their friendship that has developed into so much more, they have been able to perfect other forms of communication. This morning, they were using silent, communication, every feeling was echoed in their touch, their eyes, their facial expressions.

As they stared into the eyes of their lovers, they both knew, that this was going to be one of their single most treasured moments. Time seemed to freeze as they laid there, side by side, his hand on her stomache, and hers on his face.

After what seemed like eternity, Luke moved closer, and Lorelai rolled to her other side, her back facing Luke, and he moved behind her, wrapping his arm around her middle protectively. He was holding the two most precious people in the world. His soon to be wife, and his unborn child.

Luke moved to kiss Lorelai's cheek, then settled back down, and kissed the back of her head. He held he tightly. He was so in love with her, he doesn't know how to relate that to her, but somehow, he thinks she knows.

After a few moments, he feels her breathing, slow and deepen, she is falling back to sleep. He decides that the diner can wait for Ceasar to open at 8, and he goes back to sleep to dream of his new family.

* * *

Okay, so I know, this really can not count as an update, but as an apology for the lack of updates. It is a chapter of fluff, and it is short.

I will be updating soon, but after that no guarantees, school is about to start again, I have to help coach debate and forensics, I'm on the newspaper, and I also just got a job, so I'm extremely busy, but I will try.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
